The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not necessarily constitute prior art.
A location-based service (LBS) is in high demand thanks to its wide usability and convenience. In recent years, a new network-based positioning technology has been developed for GPS shadow areas such as the inside or basement of buildings.
In a typical indoor positioning system, provision of the LBS for a mobile terminal software application involves the execution of the relevant indoor positioning API (application programming interface). When a continuous monitoring or tracking is needed, a polling scheme that involves a main server is used to provide the indoor positioning API with positioning information per request.
The inventor(s) has noted that the typical indoor positioning system, simply utilizing the APIs, heavily relies on the software engineer's endeavor for providing various application programs. Therefore, The inventor(s) has experienced that it is not easy to promptly respond to the modification and customization needs for such applications.